<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leon’s Finsta by bocacloudd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301735">Leon’s Finsta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocacloudd/pseuds/bocacloudd'>bocacloudd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, finsta, raihan vaguely mentioned, written at 3AM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocacloudd/pseuds/bocacloudd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>@riahaaaanB). commented:<br/>leon? more like ding dong</p><p>@001.leeno replied; RAIHAN STOP HAHAHA 😭😂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leon’s Finsta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so- i got this idea from a supposed finsta from ariana grande so- sksks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon’s Finsta </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">New Account; @001.leeno</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Leon fiddled with his phone, as he giggled to himself. He had decided to make a alternative account on his Pokégram, in small hopes no one would find it, and just dismiss this as another fan-page for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">He pressed the new post button, and angled the front facing camera to a point where about 25% of his face was visible, but the rest was covered with his raihan’s hoodie hand. He zoomed in on the picture just a tad more, before posting it with the caption ‘</span>
  <span class="s4">💌🖤</span>
  <span class="s3">’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">after a moment of thinking, he assumed he’d follow his friends alternative accounts as well. First, Raihan, then Nessa, Sonia, and then everyone else he held dear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">not ever a minute later, a comment notification appeared on the top of the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s5">@riahaaaanB). commented:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s5">leon? more like ding dong</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">He burst out laughing in his empty apartment, wondering how he already knew it his was him- his jacket probably gave it away, they were custom made for Raihan. He opened the comment after another laugh, and replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s5">@riahaaaanB). commented:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s5">leon? more like ding dong</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s5">@001.leeno replied; RAIHAN STOP HAHAHA </span>
  <span class="s7">😭😂</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s8">The Next Morning, He woke up to that account having over 200k followers, and his notifications filled to the brim with new followers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thoughts? requests? message me!</p><p>discord;|•*𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐜𝐤 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐮;,#1618</p><p>insta;grandeways._</p><p>twitter;needybae_</p><p>thank you for reading, love! 💌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>